Amanecer de un nuevo Amor
by NekkiYaoi
Summary: En donde Isabel trata de esconder sus sentimientos (aunque son mas que obvios, según Lovino), y Lovino no esta dispuesto a darle el permiso para salir con su hermano a nadie. Aunque siempre existe una forma de persuasion; como por ejemplo, deliciosos tomates de la huerta de cierta española...
_¡Nekki dando señales de vida! Y entregando los trabajos sobre la hora, como es de costumbre y lo dicta mi vagancia xD._

 _Este one-shot participa en el Reto Trimestral Parejas Disparejas del foro Yo amo Hetalia ¿y tu?. Participo con la pareja ItaliaxNyo!España._

 _Hetalia no me pertenece, así como nada en este mundo (?)_

* * *

 _Hoy es un bello_ _día_. El sol estaba radiante pero la temperatura era muy agradable; ni muy caluroso, ni muy fresco. El cielo coloreado de un precioso azul, adornado con esponjosas nubes blancas a lo largo. Era el clima ideal para salir a disfrutar el día en el exterior, y eso es lo que Isabel tenia planeado hacer. Primero, debía recoger a alguien.

'' _¡Lovinito, Feli, he venido a verlos~!_ '' canturreo la joven española al entrar a la casa de los hermanos italianos.

''Feliciano esta arriba, ya sabes cual es su cuarto.'' le informo el italiano mayor desde su lugar en la cocina, ocupado cocinando un almuerzo para tres.

''Oh, ¿esta arriba? Gracias, Lov-'' se detuvo en seco en los primeros escalones que la llevarían al piso superior. ''¡Eh! ¿Como sabias que venia a ver a Feli?''

Lovino volteo a verla, con una expresión que parecía decir _¿Me ves cara de tonto?_

Isabel junto las manos en frente de su pecho, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente. ''¿Acaso es tan obvio...?'' murmuro para si misma, pero de todas formas el otro lo escucho.

El italiano reviso la comida minuciosamente, ya solo faltaban los últimos preparativos pero eso podía esperar. Ladeando la cabeza, le indico que tomara asiento cerca suyo. La española siguió sus indicaciones sin decir ni pio.

Isabel conocía a los hermanos Vargas desde que era pequeña, y al ser tres años mayor que ellos se encargo de ser su protectora. Ella los defendía de los niños que se burlaban de ellos (principalmente de Feliciano), los mimaba y los ayudaba en todo lo que le fuera posible. Ella los quería como a sus propios hermanos.

 _Hasta que la Nación del Amor ataco y puso todo patas para arriba para la española._

Lovino suspiro, ofreciéndole dulces a su amiga (ya que Lovino era un caballero, era fiel a la idea de tratar a todas las mujeres como reinas) antes de tomar asiento en el extremo opuesto de la mesa. El italiano coloco los codos sobre la superficie, y entrelazo los dedos de ambas manos en frente suyo. ''Isa, tu sabes que no puedo ser muy severo con las mujeres.'' Algo muy cierto, viendo lo frió y cruel que actuaba con todos los hombres (a excepción de su hermano) en contraposición de como trataba a las mujeres. ''Te conozco de hace años, por lo que estoy seguro de que no causaras ningún mal a mi _fratellino_. Si fueras alguien mas, estaría cuestionando tus intenciones con mi hermanito.''

La joven suspiro aliviada. La expresión del otro era muy seria y le ponía los pelos de punta.

''Y en cuanto a si es obvio... ¿No te parece sospechoso que te aparezcas en la casa para recoger a Feli para alcanzarlo a la escuela? ¿O que siempre le preparas algo para comer? ¿Que te exasperas cada vez que te digo que salio, pensando que es con una chica?'' Lovino la examino de pies a cabeza, con una sonrisa de lado. ''¿O la forma en que te vistes?'' Isabel levanto un poco el escote de su vestido rojo, consciente de lo revelador que era.

''P...Puede ser que estés en lo cierto.'' admitió con vergüenza la joven.

La respuesta de Isabel solo hizo que el italiano alzara una ceja, incrédulo. ''¿Puede?'' Bufo divertido. ''No _puede_ , **_es_**.'' Lovino hizo énfasis en la palabra, preguntándose como la española podía seguir tratando de tapar el sol con un dedo.

La española no pudo aguantar mas la insistencia del otro, y finalmente estallo. ''¡SI, ME GUSTA FELICIANO! ¡SI, ME PONGO CELOSA CUANDO ME HABLA DE OTRAS CHICAS O CHICOS! ¡ASÍ QUE POR FAVOR!'' se quedo en silencio por unos instantes ''...¿podrías ayudarme?'' le rogó con una voz muy pequeña, insegura.

Lovi se levanto de su asiento y le dio un cálido abrazo. ''El primer paso para conquistar su corazón es aceptar tus sentimientos, y en eso hay otras personas que te llevan ventaja.'' Isabel frunció el ceño recordando a un niño de cabello rubio enamorado del italiano menor, un francés pervertido que no podía mantener las manos en sus bolsillos, el _''prusiano''_ que siempre etiquetaba a Feli en todas sus fotos... ''Pero no te preocupes, porque tu tienes una ventaja que ellos no tienen.''

Isabel alzo la mirada, confundida.

Lovi se cruzo de brazos, un aire de autoridad lo comenzó a rodear. ''Tu tienes mi permiso para salir con Feli.'' La chica iba a festejar esa pequeña victoria, hasta que el otro prosiguió. ''Pero no te voy a ayudar.''

La expresión en el rostro de ella era la de alguien que había escuchado algo tan extremadamente estúpido que le era imposible reaccionar. No emitió ni un sonido, pero él podía apostar que seguramente diría algo como _¿En serio? ¿Entonces cual es la ventaja?_

Lovino se aferro a sus hombros para evitar que ella se retirara de la habitación. ''¡Espera, espera! Tengo que mantener mi imagen de _padre_ sobreprotector que no entregara a su única hija a cualquiera, ¿sabes?'' Una imagen mental de Feliciano como mujer se le presento a ambos. ''Aunque...'' el italiano la soltó y le hizo un gesto de que se acercara para poder contarle un secreto. Isabel no tenia otra que hacer lo que le pedía, y se le acerco.

 _''Siempre puedes sobornar al guardian.''_ le susurro Lovino al oído.

Isabel se volteo y se encamino hacia la escalera haciendo como que no había oído nada. ¿Desde cuando Feliciano era una mercancía por la cual tenia que pagar por su compañía? La comparación era algo exagerada, admitió para si misma, pero aun así se pregunto si alguno de los otros pretendientes hubiera aceptado la oferta única del mayor.

Lovino suspiro exageradamente cuando su sugerencia fue ignorada de tan cruel manera. ''Y yo que quería unos deliciosos tomates de tu huerta... Oh, ¿que es esto? ¿Una invitación para Feli?'' anuncio en voz alta a propósito, observando la carta que sostenía entre sus manos. ''¡Y de parte del macho patatas!'' Una sonrisa maligna se esparció por su rostro cuando los sonidos de pasos se detuvieron detrás suyo.

''¿Cuanto para que esa carta desaparezca?''

''Dos kilos de tomates.''

La española se resigno. ''Hecho.''

''Fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, Isa~.'' canturreo Lovino satisfecho, con una sonrisa digna del gato de Alicia en el País de la Maravillas

Isabel le miro fijamente, con una intensidad que lo haría consumirse en llamas. Tras varios minutos de intentar que eso se vuelva realidad, sacudió la cabeza y subió las escaleras irritada ante la perdida de sus preciosos tomates. Era por una buena causa, se convenció, pero eso no significaba que apreciara el ser chantajeada. Mas tarde tendría que aclararle ciertas cosas al italiano mayor, ahora lo que importaba era la razón por la que vino a la casa: _Feliciano._

Lovino retomo su lugar en la cocina, terminando los platillos para el almuerzo. ''Aun si se hubiera negado, no le iba a mostrar la carta a Feli ni por todos los tomates del mundo'' murmuro para si mismo, observando cautivado como el fuego consumía la inocente invitación del estúpido alemán. _No, olvida lo de mundo. Ni por todos los tomates del_ _universo._

A pesar de haber eliminado temporalmente a la competencia, Isabel todavía tenia un largo camino que recorrer hasta alcanzar el corazón de su adorado Feliciano; quien no tenia ni idea de la lucha por su amor que se avecinaba en el futuro.

* * *

¿Pero como que ItaliaxNyo!España? ¡Si no apareció Feli y tan solo se lo menciona! Lo se, pero es que me gusto la idea de Romano actuando de padre sobreprotector al cual le tenes que pedir permiso para salir con su hija~

Espero que haya sido de su agrado :3


End file.
